


Character Study (Fashion AU)

by shitai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: A short character study for my upcoming AU





	Character Study (Fashion AU)

On the top floor of the building, there is a locked door. You need a special keycard to get in, one of the only fifteen in existence. Each keycard belongs to each of the men who work up there, the elusive heads of the company. Once you have opened the large doors, you walk up a long staircase into an open room. Since you are at the top of the building, several roof windows filter in light from above. A large conference table is in the centre, surrounded by several large chairs, made out of dark wood and red velvet. They look like thrones.

 

Surrounding this table are several doors. You can peer through several windows into these rooms, which are spacious offices, each fitted differently to the user’s needs. These offices line two sides of the building, the rest is open space for communal work. On the opposite wall to the stairs are several large cork boards and the logo “SJ” in sapphire blue and gold

 

Label SJ was the biggest fashion company in Europe. They covered every base from modelling, art, design, makeup, and everything else under the large umbrella of the word “fashion”. They were the biggest names in Korea and loved by boys and girls alike. They had become a household name in less than a decade due to their innovative yet classic designs that managed to capture everyone’s attention. They produced a wide range of clothes from affordable clothes that came in neutrals and worked with any outfit, or designer clothes that were meant to push boundaries of what could be worn.

 

The Creative Director was Jungsoo. Thirty-four years old, he’d started the company on his own with two friends. He took care of the business side of things since he wasn’t much of an artist himself. He mostly stayed secluded in his large office, running the company from behind a laptop where very few other than the elite fifteen saw his face. Despite the fact that he tried to stay hidden in his office, his personal assistant Kangin was always in there with him. They made a good team, and they tended to look after everyone else on the floor. Jungsoo personally picked everyone on that floor to work with him, and he knew them all incredibly well.

 

Kangin himself was solitary by nature. He worked solely as Jungsoo’ assistant and was rarely seen apart from him. He was quiet, and not in the cute and shy way. He was intimidating at first glance, and his imposing stature certainly didn’t help that at all. He did what Jungsoo told him to and wouldn’t listen to anyone else. A rumour had gone around the building at one point saying that he was a robot, but it was quickly shot down due to the fact that Kangin could get  _ angry _ in mere seconds. Now the rookies tended to stay away from him. 

 

Next was Heechul. Jungsoo’ junior by nine days, he had been one of the three founding members and was currently the lead fashion designer. He preferred to work alone, rarely talking to anyone who didn’t walk into his office and take his pencil and notebook away from him. More often than not, he only really spoke to Jungsoo. However, Kangin and Heechul didn’t get on at all and they were often found squabbling in the corner of someone’s office, not necessarily always their own. Both boys had their eye on Jungsoo, but both would never admit it, leading to a lot of awkward meetings between the three. Jungsoo was a little too dense to notice them all though.

 

The third was Jonghoon. The final founding member and the artist of the three, he was in charge of everything artistic. He had been a graphic designer before he had founded the company, had studied art in university where he met Heechul in fashion and Jungsoo in Business. He was persuaded by Jungsoo to work with adverts, promotions, magazines, anything he could think up. It was a large job, so he was appointed two “lackeys,” Donghae and Hyukjae. The others called them colleagues since they worked directly with him helping him design and work, but Jonghoon called them lackeys. They were good workers on their own but put both of them together in the same room and they were incredible at pumping out piece after piece. And also bad joke after bad joke. At least they were funny and included Jonghoon in their conversations. He could tolerate them, or so he said, but really they were incredibly good friends.

 

Donghae and Hyukjae could usually never be separated. They had joined the job at the same time, been promoted at the same time and had made it into the head 15 together. They were near twins, besides the fact that they hadn’t been born on the same day. Anyone would be surprised that they hadn’t. They even finish each other’s sentences sometimes, which gave Jonghoon plenty of cause for concern. He often compared them to the twins from The Shining, to which they both responded in sync that they’d never seen it. He swore he’d throw them out a window every time they spooked him like that. They didn’t mind though, they found great joy in creeping their boss out.

 

In charge of the company’s models was Siwon. A former model himself, he had changed his career after a scandal left his previous company bankrupt. He didn’t mind that though, the reason the scandal was revealed in the first place was due to him exposing the mistreatment of the models there. Only 18, he had been both heavily criticized and acclaimed for his treatment of his superiors, and his so-called ‘lack of respect.’ He didn’t care. He knew God had guided him to do the right thing in the end, and he had been thusly rewarded. He had taken this spot to protect the younger models since he knew that the more impressionable and younger ones could be easily manipulated by promises of money and fame. Despite looking incredibly stern and strict, he secretly did care about others. His Christian upbringing had left him a morally restricted but otherwise good man.

 

The media was manned by Sungmin. He was in charge of publicity and social media, making sure that they were putting out the best possible images to promote them, and ensuring that they wouldn’t get into any scandals. He had been a freelance photographer beforehand, but now he was in charge of taking photos in and around the building, teasing designs, and publicizing fashion shows. He loved his job, and especially the pay. He got to sit around a lot, edit photos, and fly out to expensive places to take photos for thousands of dollars a day. He did what he loved and loved what he did. The relative ease of his job meant that he did take time off to work at home, so it was only when tough deadlines had to be filled that he worked long hours or whole weeks in the office.

 

Working with him as a photographer solely based on fashion and modelling was Kyuhyun. His job involved working at the most important photoshoots of the year and being the company’s principal photographer in house. He never got to travel as much as Sungmin did, which he didn’t mind.  He was supposed to work in tandem with Sungmin, when in reality they barely talked. They were just incompatible friendship-wise, which neither of them really cared about much. They both preferred to work on their own and focus on other people. Sungmin had a wife at home, and everyone could tell Kyuhyun had his eyes on the new boy from downstairs. Another rumour flying around the building was that Kyuhyun had brought this boy up to the top through either bribery of  _ favours  _ but just like Kangin, he too had a temper and could let it out on anyone.

 

Said boy in question was Ryeowook. To summarise his personality would be the word innocent. He was a young prodigy and had been bumped up the ranks one by one until he was in the top 15. He was the last addition, and probably the last addition ever to the exclusive team. He and Heechul were bitter rivals, at least on Heechul’s side. Ryeowook didn’t seem to be able to hate anyone. He was the second designer on the floor and had everyone drooling over his work from day one. He was still so modest though- nearly annoyingly so. He took compliments but always fired five more back at whoever gave him the compliment. He was so good that it was infuriating.

 

Well, for everyone except Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was smitten with the young boy. His perfection only enhanced his infatuation with the pretty boy. Every moment he wasn’t working, he was lingering around his office, inviting him out to lunch or asking when he was free over the weekend. They were smitten with each other. All the attention from someone who he’d considered a senior was amazing, and Ryeowook was happy to do anything with Kyuhyun, so long as he had time. So more often than not, they spent evenings together and dropped each other off in the mornings. More often than not, they had to be reminded to get back to work and stop kissing each other in the storage cupboards. They essentially were eager and excited teenagers, much to the annoyance of Sungmin and Heechul who had to watch them with an eagle eye to make sure they were always doing their work.

 

They were somehow the most discordant yet efficient team in the whole building. They panicked along, never seeming to get closer to finishing their workload but always managing to pull through perfectly before the deadline. It was this mess of a work scheme that had propelled them to the highest heights, and there was no sign of them falling.


End file.
